ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Next Avengers: Endgame
Being lost in space, Tony Stark, Nebula, Jason and Lillian Quill, and Arthur Douglas (Drax's adopted son) are rescued by Carol Danvers Reuniting them with the survivors on Earth: James Rogers, Rocket Raccoon, Torunn, Thor, Azari, Rhodey, Henry Pym Jr., Bruce Banner, Riri Williams, Yelena Rogers, Francis Barton, Kate Bishop, and Pepper Potts. Soon they agree to use the Infinity Stones to bring everyone back, and go find Thanos. But as they confront him, Thanos tells them he destroyed them so that the snap couldn't be reversed. Under anger, Thor furiously cuts off the Mad Titan's head. 5 years later the world moves on with their live with the Guardians of the Galaxy joining the Avengers. Meanwhile, Scott Lang who was trapped in the Quantum Realm tries to find out what happened to him, but after seeing his daughter Cassie Lang 5 year older. He goes to the Avengers Compound to explain that time move differently and they try to recruit Stark but fails, and they go to Banner who has merged both Himself and the Hulk together. Stark after seeing a Picture of him and Peter Parker and seeing a way to track the time and space location, he joins their "Time Heist" while Banner, Rocket, and Torunn find Thor who has went into a state of depression and has gained weight, and Yelena and Francis recruit Clint Barton who lost his other family and sought war against the criminal world. Soon the Team split into four timelines: James, Stark, Banner, Jason, Lillian, Bishop, and Lang in 2012 to get the Space, Mind, and Time Stones, Thor, Torunn, and Rocket in 2013 to get the Reality Stone, Rhodey, Nebula, Williams, Azari, Pym, and Douglas in 2014 to get the Power Stone, and Yelena and both Bartons in 2014 as well to get the Soul Stone In 2012 they get the Time and Mind stones, but Loki escapes with the Tesseract. So, James and Stark got back to 1970 to find the Tesseract and more Pym Particles. In 2013, they get the stone as well as Mjolnir in the process. In 2014, they find the Power Stone and all but Nebula return due her counterpart's brain being linked to hers and she is captured with 2014 Thanos knowing their plan to reverse the snap and learns about the children and plans and alliance with Ultron. Meanwhile on Vormir, Yelena, Francis, and Clint learn from Red Skull, that someone must sacrifice themselves for the Soul Stone. And in the end, Yelena sacrifices herself for everyone else. As everyone returns to the present and Morn Yelena, they create the Nano Gauntlet and Banner (knowing that stones' radiation's mostly gamma) uses it to reverse the snap. Just after, Thanos and Ultron destroy the Avengers Compound separating everyone. All the children face the Iron Avengers, Iron Guardians, and Ultron, Stark and Thor confronting Thanos, Barton with the Gauntlet and the others trapped under the rubble. Present Nebula convinces past Gamora to betray Thanos and are forced to kill past Nebula During the fight Ultron and Thanos are forced to a final resort and merge together to become Ultra Thanos. their attack prove useless even with James wielding Mjolnir. Ultra Thanos states he destroy the universe and make a new one with him ruling all. And then Ultra City and the Sanctuary II unleash both armies. Then a portal emerges with Steve Rogers and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers as a sign that the snap worked. Soon more portals appeared showing The adult Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Wasp, and the other Avengers and heroes. They are also supported with the Wakandan Forces, Asgardian army, Ravagers, and Nova corps. The armies clash as the heroes try to get the stone back to the past, but Ultra Thanos tries to stop them. When they are almost crushed through their armor they order for the battleground. But the battle take a turn when Captain Marvel arrives and destroys Sanctuary II which crashes into the Ultra City Tower shutting down all turrets. But even with Danvers, Ultra Thanos is to strong. When Stark understands what Strange meant about the future where they win takes the stones and snaps Thanos and Ultron's forces, technology, and Ultra Thanos to dust before dying to his wounds and all heroes take a knee paying respects . After attending Stark's funeral, Thor joins the Guardians of the Galaxy and Steve and James return the stones and Mjolnir, only for James to return. Soon James is given the shield by and old Steve and started a relationship with Torunn. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe